Night Moves
by iwilltry-tocarryon
Summary: AU-Charlie gets stood up on a blind date, but Bass is more than happy to keep her company when a problem arises.


"Bass, what are you doing here?"

As if this night couldn't get any worse. She had been stood up by a blind date and in saunters in her uncle's best friend. The same best friend Charlie has been lusting after ever since she was little.

In fact, the first time Charlie ever touched herself was the Thanksgiving Bass and Miles visited, and she was barely 15.

She had grown boobs overnight it felt like, and ordinarily she didn't even notice they were there. But as soon as Bass enveloped her in a tight hug, something he always did, her breasts rubbed against his solid chest and as soon as contact was made, she could feel her nipples growing hard.

She tried to ignore the way her body seemed to automatically respond to his, opting to put some distance between them for the rest of the night.

But just the sound of his deep, raspy voice was enough to make Charlie soppy wet, sliding in her seat, barely able to hold herself upright.

And the minute his mouth stretched out to push her name off his lips, word slickly sliding off his tongue, lust painfully coiled in her lower stomach. So much she had to excuse herself from the table, feigning illness.

Containing the friction, she sealed her thighs together in a vice grip. Her two legs couldn't carry her fast enough to her room, locking the door, and promptly collapsing onto the bed. Spread eagle, her fingers shyly, diligently relieved the excruciating tension pooling in her throbbing pussy, until she had to bite down on the corner of a pillow to refrain from screaming his name.

She had never felt an orgasm comparable in magnitude as when she pictured Bass, freshly shaven face in between her innocent thighs, working her over.

Of course, he looked a lot different now, but he was like fine wine, he only got better with age. Now, instead of the youthful, clean face Charlie had grown used to seeing, he wore a light scruff, making him even more attractive if possible.

"Just like Miles," he chuckled as Charlie curiously glanced up at him, "you weren't listening to a damn thing I was saying."

A grin tugged at the corner of her luscious lips as she shrugged, causing Bass to playfully roll his eyes.

Turning her head slightly, the smile faded from her face as her hand shot out to tug at Bass' leather coat, gripping the material between her fingers as she dragged him to a seat position beside her.

"Woah, where's the fire?"

"As if this night couldn't get any worse," she laid her head in her folded hands, sighing dramatically.

Snapping her head up, she met his gaze, "I was stood up tonight, and an ex-boyfriend who dumped me just walked in."

Now that definitely surprised him. What guy in their right mind would 1) stand Charlie up, and 2) break up with her in the first place.

Bass went to turn his head to get a glimpse of the guy. He wanted to see what this idiot looked like but Charlie's grip on his hand tightened, thwarting any attempt.

"What are you doing? Don't look over at him, that'll look suspicious," she said in a duh tone as Bass held his hands up in surrender.

"Just," she huffed, gravitating towards his warm body, moving to place his hand on her knee, "pretend like we're on a date."

On instinct his blood froze when she boldly positioned his hand just below the hem of her dress on her uncovered, tanned thighs.

Sitting rigidly in his seat, back straightening, Charlie looked over at him with narrowed eyes, "Jesus Bass, take breath and act like you know how to handle women. I'm 22, not 12, and you look like a ticking time bomb. Chill."

Easy for her to say, it wasn't her head that would be on the chopping block with Miles for groping his 22-year-old niece.

"Charlie you do realize I'm twice your age, and almost, should be, practically considered an uncle," his pleading voice sounded unconvincing, even to his own ears as he struggled to find the right word.

"Oh thank god you told me, my amnesia was kicking in. I almost mounted you right here," she sarcastically rolled her eyes at his flushed embarrassment.

She sighed, feeling his nerves like a weight, crushing her. She had to admit, that comment stung more than it should have, considering she was basically over her teenage crush and tad obsession with him.

"He doesn't have to know you think of me as a niece," she pathetically mumbled underneath her breath.

When a few moments passed between them, tension lifting, she took his silence as an unspoken agreement to help.

Feeling the light brush of his fingertips against her silky inner thighs made her jump out of her skin. When did his hand slither up, snaking underneath her dress?

"How badly did this guy fuck you over?"

"Depends on if you count cheating as bad or not," she was finally able to spit out a coherent sentence as Bass' thumb drew calming circles on her thighs.

Bass growled, the sound vibrating, bouncing off his chest, electrifying Charlie's body to the point where she couldn't think straight.

This asshole deserved every bit of happiness to be stripped away, "and how far do you want to take this whole charade thing?"

She didn't answer because for one she couldn't get her thoughts together with his calloused hand ghosting between her legs, and two, it didn't really sound like a question. More of a warning, alerting her to speak up now if she wanted him to stop. Bass was willing to go the extra mile just to ensue Charlie came out on top of this breakup.

His hand dared to go higher and higher, until finally the tips of his fingers grazed her bare, soaking core.

No fucking underwear, damn her, she was going to be the death of him.

It took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to pivot her hips, bucking up into his hand.

"What about what you said earlier, about m—me," the word rolled off her tongue sounding more like a moan than an actual word, "practically being your niece."

Inhaling, she took deep, calming breaths, trying to slow down her erratic heartbeat, pounding like a jackhammer inside the cage of her chest.

"I didn't say I think of you as a niece," his lips found the spot right behind her ear.

"I said I should be considered," he paused, taking the time to slip a finger past the forbidden entrance of her cavernous folds, "an uncle."

"Don't get me wrong," her breathing came out in shallow puffs, "I'm not saying to stop, but I don't know too many 'uncles' willing to go this far with their 'niece.'"

"Guess it depends," he trailed his mouth down her neck, "on how friendly," until his lips latched on to her earlobe, "your family is."

Biting down hard, he tugged her lobe into his mouth as Charlie's laughter died down instantly upon the insertion of another digit into her already pulsating core.

Just like that, her want for him came rushing back to her all at once, hitting her like a battering ram. But, did it ever even really go away?

A million different eyes could've been on her, hell, there could be a whole camera crew filming her at the moment and she wouldn't have noticed, nor would she have even cared.

Bass' thumb pinched at her clit, causing Charlie's ass to leave the seat as she enclosed her hand around his wrist to anchor herself. His two fingers leisurely glided in and out of her aching center, head tipping backwards to land on the booth. His tortuous teasing and taunting had Charlie's body trembling, seeking that release she so badly needed.

She had never heard of anyone dying from an orgasm, but with the rate he was going, Charlie would be the first to die from spontaneous combustion. That would make one hell of an epitaph.

At one point, Charlie could hear Bass' smooth voice, as his body shifted, shielding Charlie from view.

"Need anything else?"

Never stopping his ministrations, Bass shook his head, "nope," his mouth curved around the 'P,' lips smacking together emitting a popping sound.

Waiting for the waitress to disappear around the bar before angling himself back towards Charlie, who still hadn't moved, lips parting open, breath coming out in pants.

"Bass please," the words slipped from her lips before she could shove them back in.

Bass took pity on her, hearing his name huskily spewing from her gasping mouth, coated with desire and need.

"Please what?"

He was enjoying this way too much, but Charlie obliged, not caring how desperate she sounded, "Please let me cum."

Ever so slowly increasing the speed of his skilled digits, lost somewhere, completely engulfed in the valley between Charlie's thighs, he crooked his fingers, demonstrating a come hither motion.

When his thumb came out to play again, roughly pressing down on her clit, Charlie shuddered, grabbing the back of Bass' neck, shoving his mouth against hers, smothering her cries of pleasure about to escape.

Spilling her juices, her walls clasped firmly around his fingers, coating them all the way down to the top of his hand. Droplets of cum dripped on to the seat below, as she rode out her orgasm, never once breaking from the heated kiss. She was too afraid of the lingering squeals trapped in her throat.

"That was better than I imagined," she murmured finally, struggling to catch her breath as her chest heaved up and down, showcasing her perky, round tits.

"Imagined?"

Bass' eyebrow kinked up, as a smirk fell into place on Charlie's flushed face, basking in the glow of the aftermath.

"Come on," she coaxed, "you had to have known I've had a thing for you since I was like 15."

Surprise slid over his face, genuinely shocked by her forward confession. He never thought Charlie would see him as anything other than her uncle's creepy best friend who used to leer at her for just a little too long, but not so long other people got suspicious.

She could see the surprise wearing off, a proud beam taking its place.

She decided to take it one step further, dropping her lips to his ear, "you had to have known the first time I got off was thinking about you. Picturing your face between my thighs."

Letting her hand wander, her fingers settled at the base of his neck, entwining themselves in his curls, "your hands digging into my hips, keeping me from fucking myself against your rough tongue."

Tugging gently at the strands of hair in her grip, Bass grunted, never more jealous of…himself?

He didn't think he was going to be able to listen to Charlie for much longer, not while they were still surrounded by people at the bar and his cock was bursting at the seam to escape the confine of his jeans.

"Well," he licked his lips, "if I had known I was competing against an imaginary version of myself I would've tried harder. Next time," his eyes locked with hers, holding her gaze for a few seconds.

"Is it safe to assume we succeeded in making that douchebag asshat realize what a mistake he made?"

Bass jerked his head in the direction of Charlie's ex-boyfriend at the bar, oblivious to the two lovers in the booth.

A giggle erupted from Charlie's face, grin stretching from ear to ear, "I don't even know that guy."

Bass' eyebrows furrowed, morphing her fit of giggles it into a roaring laughter as she clutched at her sides.

"He's not my ex boyfriend. He's not an ex anything, I just wanted to see how far you would be willing to go with a little bit of coaxing, although it was a lot easier than I thought," she chuckled before Bass groaned, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the booth.

"Woah," Charlie squeaked, trying to catch up, tripping over her feet, "Bass, where are we going?"

"Somewhere that isn't this cramped bar so I can fuck you properly."

Cheekily, he turned around, coming face to face with a puzzled Charlie, "I'm going to show you just how good the real thing is compared to your imagination."


End file.
